


i'm calling it a night now

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [10]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Yunhyeong takes a look around the room and spots Donghyuk talking with a friend.It wouldn’t be weird if he went up to him, having in mind they’ve been texting every day since their first writing class last week, but Yunhyeong stills gets butterflies in his stomach and a weird shiver goes down his spine every time he looks at Donghyuk.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Series: iKON Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i'm calling it a night now

Yunhyeong takes a look around the room and spots Donghyuk talking with a friend.

It wouldn’t be weird if he went up to him, having in mind they’ve been texting every day since their first writing class last week, but Yunhyeong stills gets butterflies in his stomach and a weird shiver goes down his spine every time he looks at Donghyuk.

So he stays put, sitting on the living room couch with a beer in his hand, surrounded by people he doesn’t know.

Yunhyeong can hold his own in a conversation with strangers, but that doesn’t mean he feels like it. The house is packed with other people from university, he can recognize some faces from some of his classes, but no one he particularly wants to talk to. Except Donghyuk.

He glances in Donghyuk’s direction and watches him laugh at something, his lips curving up without him realizing.

Whoever Donghyuk’s friend is, they’re walking away, leaving Donghyuk alone, and Yunhyeong knows it’s now or never.

He gets up from the couch, walking straight towards Donghyuk, the alcohol making itself known.

“Hey!” Yunhyeong greets him.

Donghyuk smiles big when he spots him. “Hey, Yun. Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah,” Yunhyeong answers. “Me neither, honestly.”

Donghyuk takes a second before saying anything, and Yunhyeong doesn’t miss it. “Are you here with anybody?”

And Yunhyeong thinks he knows Donghyuk’s ulterior motives. “Nope,” he makes it clear. “I invited Hanbin but he was too busy composing.”

“Ah, that sucks,” Donghyuk says. “I wanted to meet him, you talk a lot about him.”

“Next time, maybe? He’s my best friend so sooner or later it’ll happen.”

Donghyuk grins before saying, “Does that mean I have you all to myself?”

Yunhyeong does a double take. He’s good with people, he’s even better at making friends, but no one has ever made Yunhyeong feel like Donghyuk does. He gets flustered so easily it catches Yunhyeong off guard.

“I–” Yunhyeong takes a deep breath, takes a second to gather his thoughts. “If you’ll have me.”

Donghyuk grins. “May I take this dance, then?” He says, offering Yunhyeong the hand that isn’t holding a drink.

Yunhyeong smiles back, takes Donghyuk’s hand and guides them towards the center of the room, surrounded by bodies moving to the music.

An upbeat song is playing, but they sway around like it’s a ballad. Yunhyeong stares into Donghyuk’s eyes as he wraps his arm around Yunhyeong’s waist, straight forward and to the point.

Yunhyeong stares at Donghyuk’s lips, then at his eyes, then at his lips again, and waits for Donghyuk to make the next move, if he wants to.

Donghyuk’s lips against his feel like heaven, like water in the desert, like Yunhyeong hasn’t had a taste in decades. They’re soft and warm and just wet enough. Yunhyeong gets lost in it.

When they draw apart, Donghyuk giggles. “I don’t usually do this,” he says.

“Make out with cute guys?”

Donghyuk rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re pretty enough it overpowers your ego.”

Yunhyeong grins. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Donghyuk kisses him again.

They dance around some more, completely out of sync with the music, but Yunhyeong doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter what’s playing, as long as he’s with Donghyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> for my love mari. thank u for reading! follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwan)


End file.
